With remarkable progress of digital image-input devices to offer high performance of digital cameras and high image quality of liquid crystal displays, the color reproduction range in printed matter is desired to be widened. For this reason, colorants each exhibiting higher chromatic purity has been searched, and the chemical structure of the colorant has been improved. However, since the liquid crystal display per se is one possessing a light source and displaying color via an additive color process, and on the other hand, printed matter is one displaying color produced by reflected color via a subtractive color process, it is very difficult in principle to make up for the gap, resulting in appearance of a problem such as poor color reproduction of lightness and chroma relating specifically to secondary colors {red (R), green (G) and blue (B)}.
In order to solve such a problem, proposed is a toner for which the color reproduction range is widened, and hue is improved by using a pigment and a fluorescent dye in combination as colorants (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
However, in the case of such a toner, since pigment particles dispersed in toner particles scatter fluorescent light produced from a fluorescent dye, a sufficient amount of the fluorescent dye can not be obtained, and as a result, the color reproduction range has not been able to be widened.    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Open to Public Inspection Publication No. 2000-181170